My second chance, maybe no it's you
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: -Estoy sola- dijo Regina -No, no lo estás. Tienes a tu hijo y la familia de este y… me tienes a mí- Dijo Jefferson. ¡Robín le iba a romper la cara al tipo por meterse con SU Regina! Ella era la mujer que amaba y por ella daría hasta su vida. No había porque seguir actuando como tonto fingiendo que lo suyo no era importante ni serio y mucho menos que aun deseaba estar con Marian.
1. Chapter 1

Sé que debería escribir mis demás fics pero... desde el final de la temporada esta idea no ha dejado mi cabeza ¡Pobre Regina! Por lo que, decidí hacer mi pequeña aportación.

De una vez aviso, al principio comenzó como una historia completamente OutlawQueen, PERO... habrá algo de MadQueen, nada de que preocuparse... cuando lean lo entenderán.

Disclairmer: Solo la historia es mía, los personajes y demás son de sus creadores.

* * *

Regina salió rápido de Granny's, ahora no tenía duda alguna de que se arriesgó por nada. Marian estaba de regreso, Emma la había traído consigo y eso solo significaba una cosa: Robín la dejaría. ¡Claro que lo haría! tenía a su esposa de regreso ¿Para qué quedarse con su segunda oportunidad cuando había recuperado a su primer amor verdadero?

Se fue corriendo, escuchó que alguien la llamó pero no volteó. Corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello y para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al límite del pueblo. Lentamente se acercó al borde, podía sentir la barrera vibrando con magia esperando a que alguno de los habitantes saliera para borrarles la memoria, por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y regresar pero… también pensó en que si la cruzaba su memoria sería borrada, con un empujoncito de su magia podría hacer que la barrera también borrara completamente a Robín de sus recuerdos y sería simplemente la Alcaldesa Regina. Se acercó lentamente hasta casi tocarla y levantó temblorosamente una mano, a nada estaba por cruzarla cuando escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas.

─ No creo que salir del pueblo solo para olvidarlo sirva de algo, perderías mucho con eso - volteó y se encontró con que era Jefferson quien le hablaba -

─ ¿Perdería qué, exactamente? En mi memoria solo sería la Alcaldesa Regina Mills, y sabría que Henry es mi hijo… Es todo lo que necesito - le respondió mirando de nuevo hacia el frente -

─ ¿Lo dejarías todo atrás solo por él? - cuestionó en un tono divertido -

─ Claro que sí, es mi hij… - comenzó a alegar pero la interrumpió -

─ No me refiero a Henry y lo sabes ¿acaso tuvieron una pelea o qué? No suele actuar así su majestad - notó como bajo la mano y su postura dejó de estar rígida y segura -

─ La recuperó… - susurró, no sabía por qué le decía todo a él, pero estaba tan cansada de todo que le daba ya igual sincerarse, precisamente, con Jefferson -

─ ¿La memoria?

─ No, la recuperó a ella… a su esposa

─ ¿Qué no estaba muerta?

─ Emma la salvó, la trajo con ella y ahora estarán juntos… yo ya no tengo nada que hacer con él... me dejará

─ No eres la primera que sale con un corazón roto ¿Por qué llegar a tal extremo? - sabía que estaba siendo duro con ella, pero por todos los cuentos ¡Ella era la Reina Regina! y estaba montando una patética escena que le recordaba a las pobres princesas que pensaban que su vida era una tragedia -

─ ¡No lo entiendes!... el polvo de hadas dijo que él era mi segunda oportunidad… y ahora con el regreso de ella me he quedado sin nada… lo perdí y perdí mi última oportunidad con él…me arriesgue por nada y termine sola como tanto temía - se dejó caer de rodillas, las fuerzas la abandonaron -

─ ¿Y todo esto por polvo de hadas? Me sorprende que siendo tú creas en esas cosas… pero no creo que hayas perdido nada, al menos buenos recuerdos debes tener con él ¿no? - se acercó lentamente a ella, la mujer estaba con la cabeza gacha y por los espasmos podía adivinar que estaba suprimiendo su llanto - ¿Regina? - se hincó a un lado de ella y la tomó del hombro extrañado por ver de nuevo ese lado indefenso y triste de la mujer -

─ Lo perdí… estoy sola… nadie me necesita… él no me necesita y posiblemente lo que sentía por mi desaparecerá ahora que ella regresó… - volteó a verlo y Jefferson no pudo sino ver de nuevo a aquella joven herida, sola y confundida que era cuando la conoció -

─ Tú no estás sola - le dijo sosteniéndola con ambos brazos - no estás sola - reafirmó abrazándola, Regina se refugió en sus brazos, aquellos que le resultaban vagamente familiares -

Se quedaron un rato así, Jefferson aun no comprendía porque lo había dicho pero sabía que no mentía, Regina no estaba sola, tenía a su hijo y a la familia de este que ahora la consideraban parte de ella y en un pequeñísimo lugar de su mente sabía que también lo tenía a él. Regina soltaba pequeños suspiros, por su rostro había dos rastros de lágrimas que ahora estaban secos y se acunaba entre los brazos masculinos, aspirando también el aroma a menta que desprendía Jefferson, sintiendo una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, reconfortándose con la calma que le trasmitía el hombre.

Pero el clima pronto cambió y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer anunciando una pronta tormenta, por lo que se levantaron y sin mediar palabra Jefferson la llevó con él a su mansión. Regina no se quejó tan solo siguió al hombre caminando pronto aun cuando tuvieran un escudo contra la lluvia que ella hizo aparecer.

Al llegar fue Grace quien les abrió extrañada por ver acompañado a su padre, los siguió a la sala y se quedó con la mujer en lo que su padre iba a preparar algo para quitarse el frío. Primero la preadolescente se mantuvo a la entrada de la sala, mirando de lejos e intentando ubicar a la acompañante de su padre. Regina por su lado estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, su mirada perdida en el fuego que daba calidez al cuarto.

─ Hola - soltó al final acercándose a ella, al parecer la mujer estaba triste -

─ Hola - respondió volteando a ver a la hija de Jefferson, era más grande que la última vez que la vió - ¿Tú eres Grace, verdad?

─ Sí ¿cómo te llamas? - se sentó junto a ella, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos -

─ Regina, Regina Mills - se le quedo mirando, viendo que poco a poco la mente de la niña funcionaba y unía su nombre a su identidad del Bosque Encantado -

─ ¿Tú eres la reina?

─ En teoría, ahora soy la alcaldesa… pero sí soy, mejor dicho, era, la reina - en ese momento llegó Jefferson con tres humeantes tazas, dos de café y una de chocolate - gracias - tomó la taza que le ofrecía y volvió a fijar su vista en el fuego -

─ ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? - la chica se acercó a ella y Jefferson aunque hizo amago de detenerla Regina le hizo un gesto para que la dejara -

─ Perdí al hombre que amaba - le dijo con una rota sonrisa, Grace al escucharla pudo notar lo que todo mundo decía, la reina Regina ya no era malvada -

─ ¿Qué le ocurrió?

─ A él nada, es solo que… recuperó a su esposa - su mirada era opaca - ella había muerto pero, cuando Swan y Hook regresaron en el tiempo la salvaron y ahora ella ha regresado

─ ¿Y ahora que pasará contigo?

─ Me dejara, por supuesto, ¿Por qué quedarse conmigo cuando ha recuperado a la mujer con quien se casó?

─ Eres muy bonita ¿no podría elegirte a ti en vez de ella? Después de todo él ya había aceptado su muerte y el amor que le tenía posiblemente ya no exista - razonó ella sorprendiendo a ambos adultos -

─ No creo linda, además ellos tienen al pequeño Roland, no creo que el prefiera estar conmigo que con su mamá

─ ¡No seas tan pesimista! El pequeño niño seguro que te quiere, yo he visto cuanto te ama Henry y él también tiene a su madre biológica con él

─ Supongo que podrías tener razón… pero no creo que este sea el caso, además, Henry creció conmigo - respondió mirándola con una sombra de sonrisa -

─ Grace, deja tranquila a Regina - Jefferson al fin la interrumpió -

─ Está bien, no me molesta - Regina volteó a verlo -

─ Aun así no está bien que pregunte tanto

─ Está bien, lo siento papá -Grace les sonrió a ambos, para después tomar a traguitos su chocolate -

Los tres observaban al fuego en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo sino uno relajante y agradable. Cuando las tres tazas estuvieron vacías Grace las llevó a la cocina dejando a los adultos solos.

─ Creo que… será mejor que me vaya - se levantó y estaba por tomar su saco cuando una mano la detuvo -

─ ¿Con esta tormenta?

─ Puedo irme en una columna de humo… no me mojaré

─ El punto es… que no estás bien Regina, no debes estar sola en estos momentos - la tomó de los brazos mirándola serio -

─ ¿Por qué te preocupo? Según yo, tú me odias - intentó zafarse sin mucho esfuerzo, esa cercanía no la comprendía -

─ No te odio, odié en lo que te convirtieron, no a ti y… te ayudo porque aun después de tanto tiempo sigo mirando frente a mí a esa joven herida y confundida que pensaba estaba sola - la intensidad de su mirada hizo enrojecer a Regina -

─ Estoy sola -repitió en un susurro apenas audible bajando la mirada -

─ No, no lo estás. Tienes a tu hijo y la familia de este y… me tienes a mí - agregó haciendo que volteara a verlo -

─ ¿Qué?

─ Te conozco desde hace mucho Regina, he visto cómo te han corrompido y como la magia te ha controlado… pero a pesar de todo siempre he logrado encontrar a esa joven inocente que eras al principio. Y no importa cuánto me tome pero haré que vuelva… para enseñarle que no está sola y que merece un final feliz - la abrazó fuerte y Regina aun en shock se dejó abrazar por él para después corresponder el abrazo mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos… ella realmente quería volver a ser esa chica -

─ Supongo que… ¿debo preparar la habitación de invitados, no? - Grace les preguntó desde las escalera, los veía a ambos con una ligera sonrisa -

─ Sí por favor… suponiendo que a ti no te moleste que ella se quede aquí - le respondió su padre -

─ No me molesta, ahora iré a prepararla - subió casi corriendo y los otros dos se quedaron observando las escaleras aun abrazados -

─ Se hace tarde, será mejor subir - dijo separándose lentamente de él -

─ Seguro

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Jefferson al frente para indicarle que habitación ocuparía.

─ Buenas noches - les dijo Grace antes de entrar a su cuarto -

─ Buenas noches… descansa Regina - Jefferson fue a la habitación principal y antes de que cerrara la puerta le escuchó decir -

─ Gracias Jefferson, por todo - después solo se escuchó la tormenta afuera -

La lluvia no cesó hasta tres días después, días que Regina los pasó con Jefferson y Grace. Esos días ella preparó la comida aun cuando Jefferson le decía que no era necesario y ella alegaba que era como pago por quedarse allí. Grace y Regina pronto establecieron una amistad, la chica daba gracias a que al fin tenía una mujer con la cual hablar, pues hablar de chicos y cosas de chicas era algo bochornoso con su papá. Jefferson se alegraba que al menos cuando Regina hablaba con Grace algo del brillo en sus ojos volviera y así tenía una esperanza de que Regina volviera a ser la de antes. También ambos habían recuperado su extraña _casi _amistad que tenían cuando Regina comenzaba a aprender magia.

Pero cuando la lluvia pasó fue hora de volver a sus vidas laborales. Regina no recordaba que, de hecho, la vida que le creó a Jefferson gracias a la maldición era de su asistente y que como a él le había dejado su verdadera memoria no trabajó para ella los 28 años que duró la anterior maldición, pero ahora cumpliría con ese papel. Así fue como los tres se encaminaron en el auto de Jefferson a dejar a Grace para después ir a la alcaldía.

Al llegar no eran los únicos que estaban llegando, Emma, Killian y Henry llegaban caminando frente a ellos y algo más retirados pero de espaldas a Regina y los demás estaban Robín y Marian llevando a Roland.

─ ¡Mamá! - Henry corrió hacia ella, Regina le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa tranquilizadora - ¿Dónde estuviste? Te llame a casa pero no estabas… ¿Jefferson? - volteó a ver extrañado a los acompañantes de su madre, era raro que el sombrerero saliera y aún más extraño verlo al lado de su madre -

─ Hola - lo saludó - Emma, Hook - saludó de una cabezada a los otros dos que se acercaban a ellos -

─ Jefferson ¿Qué haces aquí? - Emma lo miró extrañada, incómoda con la mirada de rencor que le dedicaba Regina -

─ Vine a dejar a Grace a la escuela, después iré a mi trabajo -contestó simplemente poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija -

─ ¿Tú trabajas? - preguntó Killian con una sonrisa falsa -

─ A diferencia de otros, sí- le contestó en el mismo tono y con la misma sonrisa -

─ Bueno, se hace tarde, vayan los dos adentro - les dijo Regina a los chicos - te veré luego cielo - le dio un beso en la frente a Henry - ¿Grace traes tu almuerzo verdad? - le preguntó a la chica quien asintió antes de tomar a Henry del brazo e irse -

─ Los veo a la salida - dijo antes de jalar a Henry con ella dentro del edificio -

─ Un momento ¿Dónde estuviste estos días? - Emma volteó a verlos extrañada -

─ Pues yo… - le iba a decir, pero en ese momento Robín llegó -

─ ¡Regina! ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías preocupados, el otro día te fuiste y después comenzó la tormenta así que no pudimos buscarte - le tomó ligeramente del brazo -

─ Yo… - había volteado a verlo y se le había ido el habla, estaba allí… con Marian ¿y la trataba con tanta familiaridad, enserio? - yo…

─Se nos hace tarde, será mejor ir ya al trabajo Regina - habló por ella Jefferson tomándola del brazo que sostenía Robín haciendo que la soltara para regresar al auto, ella no opuso resistencia y se despidió con un gesto de los demás - por cierto… ella estuvo conmigo estos días, si tanta curiosidad tienen - les dijo antes de subir al auto e irse -

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo como el auto se alejaba, ninguno salía del shock ¿Regina y Jefferson? ¿Qué ocurría aquí?

─ Esos dos no sabía que eran amigos… - comento Hook extrañado -

─ No lo son… Jefferson se supone odia a Regina - Emma aun no apartaba la vista del coche, cuando notó como Robín se abría paso y seguía su camino -

─ Pues al parecer son más cercanos de lo que quería que supieran - comentó molesto al pasar, con Marian siguiéndolo extrañada y Roland corriendo a la escuela -

El auto de Jefferson llegó pronto al estacionamiento de la alcaldía, apagó el motor y volteó a ver a Regina que seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

─ ¿Lista para el trabajo?

─ Sí, yo… solo necesito un momento… baja tu primero - agachó la cabeza tapando su cara con el cabello -

─ No - volteó completamente y le puso una mano en el brazo - si me dices eso para dejarte sola y que llores por ese tipo, no lo haré, prefiero quedarme contigo y apoyarte

Por un momento se quedaron sin moverse de sus lugares, hasta que Regina soltó un quejido y se quebró, Jefferson la abrazó y dejo que, de nuevo, se desahogara. Duraron allí cerca de una hora y después ambos bajaron. Entraron y la mayoría se extrañó de ver a Jefferson al lado de la reina, aunque después de pensarlo un poco a su mente vino el recuerdo de que era el asistente personal de la alcaldesa. Pasaron pronto a la oficina y Regina se lavó la cara y se retocó el maquillaje en su baño personal. Al salir ambos se dispusieron a hacer el papeleo pendiente que tenían, pues con la anterior amenaza de Zelena el trabajo se le había juntado.

A la hora del almuerzo Jefferson salió por comida, Regina no había dejado de hacer papeleo en toda la mañana y ni para comer descansó, el no pudo hacer que dejara de trabajar aunque lo intentó y a cambio solo recibió una mala mirada. Para cuando fue hora de ir por Grace y Henry dejaron todo y partieron de nuevo hacia la escuela, en el camino Regina le habló a Emma para avisarle que ella recogería a Henry.

─ ¡Allá están! - oyeron que Grace gritó para luego arrastrar de nuevo a Henry con ella - Hola papá, hola Regina

─ ¿Mamá? - se acercó a saludarla con mirada extrañada ¿qué hacía de nuevo con Jefferson? -

─ Hola Henry, Grace ¿les fue bien hoy? - preguntó tranquila -

─ Sí, aunque hoy fue bastante agotador ¿no Henry? -Grace le sonrió y el chico asintió sonrojándose levemente -

─ Bien chicos ¿vamos a comer donde la abuelita? - les preguntó Regina caminando hacia el auto, divertida con la reacción de Henry y el levemente ceño fruncido de Jefferson -

─ Sí, hace rato que no vamos ¿no papá? - Grace los seguía, ella también notó la expresión de su padre -

─ Cierto, vamos chicos - los apuró, no quería tener un encuentro como el de la mañana -

Los cuatro subieron al auto y llegaron pronto con la abuela, al entrar se les quedaron mirando extrañados, era muy raro ver a esos cuatro juntos.

─ ¿Dos mesas para dos? - les preguntó Ruby desde la barra -

─ En realidad… será una mesa para cuatro - dijo Regina, al voltear hacia la mesa que Ruby les indico notó que la familia Hood estaba justo al lado de esta. Robín pasaba la mirada de ella a Jefferson y tenía el ceño fruncido -

─ Entonces, ¿estos días estuviste en casa de ellos? - Henry, que estaba sentado al lado de Grace, comenzó en lo que los atendían -

─ Sí, la tormenta no me dejo regresar a casa… por eso Jefferson me dejó quedarme con ellos - respondió Regina, ella y Jefferson estaban sentados a espaldas de Robín y Marian -

─ Pero pudiste usar magia ¿no?... y ¿a qué hora te encontraste con Jefferson?

─ ¿Qué van a ordenar? - llegó Ruby salvando a Regina de contestar, todos pidieron la comida y cuando esta se fue Henry volteó de nuevo a ver a su madre esperando una respuesta, Regina estaba nerviosa y no sabía que contestar -

─ La tormenta era peligrosa, aun si usaba magia por lo que no le quedo de otra quedarse y… nos encontramos de casualidad, salí a caminar y tu madre tuvo la misma idea, nos encontramos justo cuando comenzó a llover ¿cierto Regina? - la aludida asintió no confiando en su voz y aunque Henry los vio no creyéndoles del todo decidió dejar el tema por la paz -

Les trajeron su comida y la siguiente hora se les fue en pláticas sin importancia y en como ambos chicos habían pasado su día, a la hora que les trajeron el postre Ruby decidió encender la radio y comenzó a sonar "Let her go" de Passenger, la cual Jefferson comenzó a tararear sin darse cuenta.

─ Entonces el profesor dijo que mi respuesta era la correcta pero que debía de tratar de realizar las ecuaciones con el método que nos mostró hoy - decía Grace a Regina y Henry, ya que su papá estaba muy concentrado en la canción y en su postre - ¿papá?

─ Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir… y la dejaste ir - murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Robín lo escuchara al levantarse pues él y su familia ya iban de salida - disculpa hija ¿podrías repetirlo? No escuché - volteó a verla -

─ Deberías de prestarle más atención - lo riñó Regina mirándolo mal -

─ Solo me distraje un momento, no es para tanto - le sonrió en disculpa, ella bufó en respuesta y ambos pusieron atención a lo que la chica repetía -

Lo que Regina no noto fue que al momento en que ella decía eso, Jefferson pasaba una mano por el respaldo del asiento y Robín los miraba a ambos demasiado serio. Jefferson, que sí se dio cuenta, sonrió para sí mismo, lo iba a fastidiar todo lo que pudiera para hacerle pagar por herir a Regina ¿y qué mejor modo de hacerlo estando cerca de ella como Robín no podía? Aunque claro, no en un modo romántico.

─ Robín ¿nos vamos? - Marian volteó a verlo y notó como la mirada de su esposo estaba fija en la Reina Malvada, el hijo de Emma y los otros dos que no conocía - ¿Robín?

─ Voy Marian - apartó la mirada de los otros cuatro y caminó al lado de su familia -

A él ya no debería de preocuparle tanto lo que hiciera Regina ¿no? Se supone que había recuperado a su amor verdadero, la madre de su hijo y su esposa, así que su pequeño romance con Regina no debiera significar tanto ni debería molestarle el verla salir con otro hombre tan pronto. Pero ¡por todos los cielos! No llevaban nada de haber terminado y Regina salía con otro, paso con él tres días en su casa y para acabarla ahora resultaba que hasta trabajaban juntos.

De hecho MUY juntos por lo que le escuchó decir a Snow White ¡el tipo ese de la nada era ahora el asistente personal de Regina! Sí claro, como si ellos se creyeran eso...mucho menos con eso de que "Jefferson y Regina no son ni siquiera cercanos, de hecho él la odia" él no se iba tragar ese cuento, si el tal Jefferson no fuera cercano a Regina ¿Por qué la había dejado pasar esos días en su casa?, si la odiaba ¿Por qué trabajaba con ella tan de repente? ¿Por qué iban juntos a dejar a la hija de él? ¿Por qué comían juntos con sus respectivos hijos y reían a carcajadas justo como ahora? Además… él al igual que Henry no creía eso de que se encontraron de casualidad, seguro que Regina en cuanto salió de la cafetería había corrido a los brazos de ese hombre… aunque, en todo caso no podía culparla, él sin pensar en ella había corrido a los brazos de su esposa, de hecho ni habían terminado formalmente simplemente se habían dejado de hablar y ver esos días que duró la tormenta y ahora cada uno aparecía con otro a su lado…

Oh ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Le iba a romper la cara al tipo por meterse con SU Regina! Ella era la mujer que amaba y por ella daría hasta su vida. No había porque seguir actuando como tonto fingiendo que lo suyo no era importante ni serio y mucho menos que aun deseaba seguir al lado de Marian.

─ ¿En qué piensas amor? - Marian se colgó de su brazo - te noto serio -

─ Nada, no es nada importante - respondió sin mirarla -

─ Papá ¿quién era el señor que estaba con Regina? - Roland que iba caminando entre ellos volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido -

─ Ese es Jefferson, su asistente - contestó entre dientes -

─ ¿Y por qué está con ella? ¿Por qué nosotros no fuimos con ella? - siguió preguntando - ¿se enojó contigo?

─ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ella Roland? Ella es una mala mujer, no debes acercarte a ella ¿entendido? - Marian volteó a ver a su hijo algo molesta -

─ ¡Regina no es mala! - se escandalizó deteniéndose - ¡ella es buena conmigo y con papá! ¡Ella es una buena mami! - la regañó -

─ ¡Ella no es buena Roland! ¡Y yo soy tu madre, no ella! - le gritó furiosa, Robín los veía sin saber que hacer -

─ ¡No es cierto, ella sí es buena y es mi mami! ¡Tú eres la mala! - el niño la señaló molesto también, haciendo pucheros- ¡No te quiero! - le gritó y se echó a correr de regreso a la cafetería -

─ ¡Roland! - gritó aún más molesta y estaba por seguirlo cuando Robín la detuvo - ¿¡Tú no piensas hacer nada?! ¡Esa bruja hechizó a nuestro hijo!

─ No Marian, Regina no es mala y Roland no está bajo ningún hechizo - de reojo vió como el niño entró a la cafetería - ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez - comenzó a explicar -

─ Fueron solo unos días… - dijo no muy convencida, al menos así había sido para ella -

─ Fueron años Marian, es hora de que lo aceptes… yo me sentí tan feliz de volver a verte que no quise decirte nada que te lastimara pero esto se está saliendo de control… aunque para ti fueran días para mí fueron años… años en los que te supe muerta y como tal, yo acepte tu muerte y me dedique de lleno a Roland pero también… me di una segunda oportunidad de amar y lo hice, Regina es mi Amor Verdadero y la amo, sé que ella me ama a mi igual y que la herí mucho cuando corrí a tu encuentro sin pensar pero… estos días me eh dado cuenta de que la amo más de lo que puedo amarte a ti - Marian quería decir algo, pero Robín no la dejó interrumpirlo - siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor y la madre de mi hijo Marian… pero no la mujer que más amo ni la que tiene mi corazón porque esa es y será Regina, para siempre

─ Pero yo te amo, tú y yo nos casamos y nos juramos amor eterno ante el altar ¡No puedes dejarme por ella Robín! - las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que las pudiera detener y el dolor en su voz hizo que el corazón de Robín doliera. Pero sabía que era mejor ahora decirle la verdad -

─ Lo sé, pero te lo repito, aunque para ti fue poco tiempo para mi fueron años en los que acepte tu pérdida… además los votos nos unían hasta que la muerte nos separará… y para mí la muerte ya nos separó - tomó su cara entre sus manos - lamento el dolor que te causo pero era mejor decírtelo ahora… que cuando fuera tarde para Regina y para mí… te amé mucho Marian, pero ya no más, amo a Regina y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará, lo siento - la besó en la frente y fue a la cafetería por Roland, Marian sin saber bien que hacer regresó al bosque -

Mientras sus padres hablaban Roland corrió hacia la cafetería, en cuanto entró corrió hacia Regina y la abrazó, para ese momento ya iba llorando.

─ ¡Roland! ¿Cielo, qué pasa? - lo levantó y lo puso en sus piernas abrazándolo contra sí, los otros tres mirándolos preocupados pensando en que algo les había pasado a Robín y Marian -

─ ¡Tú eres buena! -Roland gritó abrazándola más fuerte - ¡Mi mamá es la mala, tú eres buena! ¡Quieres mucho a mi papi y eres mi mami! ¡Tú eres mi mami! - Regina no sabía qué hacer, por lo que solo lo abrazó más fuerte - ¡No quiero a Marian como mamá, solo tú eres mi mamá!

─ Cariño… Lady Marian no es mala y ella sí es tu mami - comenzó levantándole la cara para mirarlo, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente - tú no debes hablar así de ella

─ ¡Pero ella es mala! ¡Dijo cosas feas de ti y quería alejarnos a mí y a mi papá de ti! ¡Marian es mala! - continuó -

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Sí! Mi papá quiso salir a buscarte pero no lo hizo porque estaba ella ¡Ella es mala Regina! ¡No te quiere! - sollozó el niño -

─ Amor, no todo el mundo debe quererme, a tu mami solo no le caigo bien, por lo que no deberías ser tan malo con ella - intento hacerle entender -

─ ¡No! Ella es mala, no quería que me acercara a ti y me gritó cuando dije que eras buena y que nos querías a mí y a mi papá -siguió -

─ Escúchame Roland, no debes hablar así de Lady Marian porque ella es tu mamá, ella te quiere mucho pero está pasando por un momento muy difícil… y no hagas caso a lo que diga de mí, con que tú sepas que no soy mala me basta - le dio una sonrisa - y, claro que si tú quieres seguiré siendo tu mami, pero eso no quita que no pueda ella ser tu mamá ¿entendido?

─ Pero yo no quiero que sea mi mamá… es mala

─ No lo es cariño… solo está un poco, confundida, pero no es mala y yo sé que ella te quiere mucho

─ ¿Tanto como tú?

─ Tanto como yo - lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente - ahora, quiero que cuando la veas le pidas una disculpa ¿está bien? Seguro que se puso muy triste cuando el dijiste que no la querías

─ Está bien pero… ¿cómo puede ella ser mi mamá si tú ya eres mi mami? ¡No puedo tener dos mamás!

─ Claro que se puede - Henry le dijo - yo tengo dos mamás - le sonrió al niño - Mi mamá Regina y mi mamá Emma ¿ves? - le mostró una foto de su celular, en ella estaban Emma, Regina y Henry - Sí puedes tener dos mamás - le aseguró - y si quieres yo puedo ser tu hermano mayor - ofreció -

─ ¿Tú serías mi hermano mayor? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza como examinando si le agradaba la idea o no -

─ Solo si tú quieres claro

─ ¡Sí! Quiero que seas mi hermano - aceptó feliz, en eso entró Robín - ¡Papá, Henry es mi hermano mayor!

─ ¿Qué? - llegó hasta la mesa, notó molesto como a pesar de tener a Roland en sus brazos, el brazo de Jefferson estaba en los hombros de Regina - Roland, no deberías de molestarlos… están comiendo

─ No importa, él necesitaba hablar conmigo y eso no me molesta - dijo Regina sin mirarlo - ¿te molesta que me hable?

─ ¡No!... no me molesta en absoluto - sonrió un poco nervioso - ¿nos vamos ya a casa?

─ ¿Irá Marian con nosotros? - pregunto abrazándose a Regina -

─ Roland ¿qué te acabo de decir? No le digas así a Lady Marian, ella es tu mamá

─ Lo siento mami ¿Por qué puedo decirte así verdad? - la miró con ojitos de cordero -

─ Seguro cariño, tú dime como quieras - le besó en la frente - ahora sé un buen niño y ve con tu padre ¿sí? Te veré mañana - le dijo para sorpresa y satisfacción de Robín, eso significaba que aún podía enmendar las cosas con Regina -

─ Sí mami ¡nos vemos Henry! Y ¿cómo se llama señor? - volteó a ver a Jefferson -

─ Soy Jefferson, mucho gusto Roland - le tendió la mano y el niño lo saludó -

─ ¿Y ella quién es? - volteó hacia Grace -

─ Ella es mi hija, Grace

─ Hola Roland - la chica le sonrió -

─ Hola… eres muy bonita - soltó inocentemente, haciendo que todos sonrieran - ¿eres novia de mi hermano? - continúo y los dos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder mientras los adultos aguantaban la risa -

─ No… solo es mi amigo - dijo roja como tomate -

─ Que mal… tú y él se ven igual de bonitos que mi mami y mi papi juntos - aseguró y fue el turno de Regina y Robín sonrojarse -

─ Vamos hijo, es hora de ir a casa - le dijo Robín antes de que dijera algo más -

─ ¡Espera! - se bajó de las piernas de Regina y volteó a ver a Jefferson - Señor Jerson ¿usted sale con mi mami? - los tres adultos se le quedaron mirando -

─ ¡Roland! - Robín lo regañó, aunque él quería saber que decía Regina -

─ ¿Tú que crees Roland? - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras abrazaba más a Regina contra sí - ¿nos vemos bien juntos como para que salgamos?

─ Pues… - lo pensó un momento pasando su vista de su mami a su papi - se ven lindos juntos… ¡Pero mi mami se queda con mi papi! -

─ De eso no estoy segura - murmuró Regina lo suficientemente alto para que solo Robín y Jefferson la escucharan - Pero como sea, es hora de que vayas a casa con papá ¿ok? Y recuerda pedirle perdón a Lady Marian

─ Está bien, nos vemos mañana mami ¡Y aunque se vean lindos tú y el señor Jerson, debes elegir a mi papi! - agregó antes de arrastrar a Robín hacia la puerta -

─ Entonces… ¿ustedes salen? - Henry los miraba curioso -

─ No… pero eso no debe saberlo Hood - Jefferson le sonrió - ¿No es así Regina?

─ Oh cállate, terminen de comer chicos - les dijo Regina aun algo sonrojada -

─ ¿Entonces por qué hacen esto? - siguió Henry -

─ Para que el tipo aprenda a no dañar a la Alcaldesa -respondió Grace mientras terminaba su helado - te dije que el niño te elegiría a ti Regina ¡te lo dije! - agregó emocionada -

─ ¡Grace! - le regañaron ambos adultos -

─ ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Saben que tuve razón en todo, no pueden simplemente regañarme por decir lo que ocurriría - refunfuñó -

* * *

¿Reviews, por favor?

Si notan algún dedazo u horror ortográfico avisenme ¡prometo no molestarme! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Conforme los días fueron pasando, el ver Regina junto a Jefferson dejo de ser una novedad y poco a poco pasó a ser algo normal. Regina iba todos los días a recoger a Henry acompañada de Jefferson que iba por Grace y los cuatro iban a comer ya sea a la casa de Regina, la de Jefferson o a Granny´s. De paso había veces en que para ir a comer Roland se les unía, con el permiso de Robín y la condición de que Regina fuera al campamento a dejarlo.

Marian hacía días en que no salía del campamento más que para ir por provisiones y la relación con su hijo ahora era difícil, si bien la alegró que Roland le pidiese disculpas se le heló la sangre de coraje al saber que fue solo porque la Reina Malvada se lo pidió. A sus ojos la Reina le había arrebatado todo, su esposo, su hijo y el cariño de los hombres de Robín ¡todo! Y aunque una vez intentó explicárselo a Little John, el muy serio le dijo que todo eso a ella ya no le pertenecía y que se supone, que para esos momentos ella debería de estar muerta. ¡Ja! Como no, si ella debía de estar muerta era porque Regina (como se negaba a decirle) la arrestó y la mando ejecutar. Fue una suerte que Emma la haya salvado y con eso en mente se propuso recuperar todo… o eso pensaba hasta que los escuchó.

Era uno de esos días en que la Reina se llevaba a su hijo a comer junto a su, presumiblemente, nuevo novio Jefferson. Ya era de tarde y era el momento en que venía a dejarlo, normalmente evitaba estar cerca cuando eso pasaba pero hoy al escucharlos discutir se acercó a escuchar.

─ Regina, espera - Robín se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Little John se llevaba a Roland - ¡Regina!

─ Oh rayos - masculló, se detuvo y volteó a verlo -

─ Necesitamos hablar - siguió Robín, se le veía más serio que de costumbre y a la Reina se la notaba intranquila -

─ No hay nada de qué hablar… - se soltó -

─ Regina no te vayas… ¡Hey! Realmente terminé con Marian hace días, ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? - le exigió y su tono era mucho más alto. Marian no se esperaba eso, ella creía que Robín solo estaba confundido y al ver el poco caso que la Reina le hacía supuso que Robín regresaría con ella - Lo hice el mismo día en que te apareciste con el tipo ese - agregó sin poder controlar los celos y el desdén al nombrar a Jefferson -

─ Wow - su sarcasmo era evidente - Robín esto se acabó - comenzó pero él la interrumpió -

─ No, no lo hizo - su tono era suplicante -

─ Sí lo es, yo… -dudó un momento y sin verlo a los ojos dijo - salgo con alguien ahora, mi antiguo novio Jefferson ¡Y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! - terminó por casi gritar. Se sentía mal por decir eso pero en cierto modo no mentía -

─ Con que Jefferson ¿eh?... no te creo

─ Pues créelo

─ Si así fuera ¿por qué permites que Roland te llamé madre? - se acercó a ella, la tomó de los brazos y la acercó aún más a él -

─ Pues porque… solo acéptalo Robín… tú mismo acabaste con esto - se soltó lentamente sin contestarle. Aun no se atrevía a mirarlo - fue tu decisión

─ Regina, te conozco y sé que no es verdad

─ Conocerme… ¿Conocerme? ¡No me conoces tanto como crees! Conoces a la Reina Malvada, a la Alcaldesa Regina… pero a mí no me conoces - lo miró y por un momento Robín vislumbró a la Regina de antes. La misma chica que Jefferson recuperaba lentamente - así que déjame irme, esta plática no tiene sentido - agregó cabizbaja -

─ No lo acepto, no es verdad ¡no puedes hacerme esto! - Robín había perdido toda la calma, seguía a Regina quien quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible - ¡Te amo Regina!

─ Y si me amas ¿por qué te fuiste con ella olvidándote de mí? Entiendo que la creíste muerta y todo pero… te olvidaste de mí, para ti fue tan fácil ir a su encuentro, besarla y abrazarla como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo para ti… y eso no lo soporté. Ya perdí al hombre que amaba Robín, y no pienso volver a pasar el mismo dolor - no se volteó a verlo, solo ladeó un poco la cabeza en su dirección. Todo para que no viera sus lágrimas -

─ Si eso es verdad ¿por qué estás con él entonces? ¿Acaso él te ama más que yo? ¿Tú lo amas más a él? Porque no te entiendo, dices no querer sufrir por amor pero estás con el idiota de Jefferson - escupió lo último, la furia se notaba en su voz -

─ ¡A él no lo metas en esto! - volteó molesta a encararlo - Jefferson no tiene nada que ver, y si estoy a su lado es por algo que tú no comprenderías… no es amor, no como tú crees al menos - eso no ayudó en nada -

─ ¿No como yo lo creo? pero no niegas el hecho de que hay algo entre ustedes… ni tampoco el que lo quieras - el corazón de Robín dolía, al parecer ya era tarde para él y Regina - ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto?!

─ ¿Hacer qué? ¿Intentar seguir una vida normal después de enterarme que tu esposa regresó por culpa de Emma? ¿Soportar el hecho de que me hiciste a un lado en cuanto la viste? ¿O buscar consuelo en el único hombre que me conoce desde antes de ser malvada, a parte de Rumpelstiltskin y que a pesar de todo lo único que quiere es ayudarme?

─ Pero sigues sin negarlo…

─ ¿Negar qué Robín? ¡Claro que quiero a Jefferson! -lo gritó y antes de que siguiera hablando el sonido de unas ramas los distrajo -

─ ¿Entonces ya no quieres a mi papi? - Roland los veía a ambos con los ojos llorosos - ¿Ya no serás mi mamá? - se acercó a Regina mientras lloraba. Marian quiso salir para consolarlo pero no podía descubrirse -

─ Roland… yo… - sabía que aunque pudiera disfrazar la verdad y evadir el tema con Robín. No podía mentirle a Roland - yo sí lo quiero - se agachó para tomar al niño en sus brazos - pero tu padre tiene a tu madre y eso es una gran razón para alejarme - agregó en tono amargo - yo seré tu mamá todo el tiempo que quieras cariño, de eso no tengas dudas - le besó en la frente y lo apretó contra sí -

─ ¿Y el señor Jerson?

─ Jefferson es… diferente, el cariño que le tengo es muy fuerte pero es muy distinto al que tengo por tu padre - susurró - solo no se lo digas, por favor - suplicó -

─ ¿Por qué? Él te quiere mucho

─ Porque su lugar es al lado de tu madre, de Marian… y una heroína no deshace un matrimonio ni se mete con un hombre casado - aclaró sonriendo tristemente. Marian estaba que no lo creía, al parecer la Reina Malvada sí era distinta en ese tiempo y lugar a la que ella conocía -

─ Regina… - Robín intentó decirle algo, pero luego el sonido de pasos los interrumpió -

─ ¿Gina? Se hace tarde para la junta y… ¿Qué pasa? - Jefferson llegó y al mirar la cara llorosa de Regina volteó a mirar mal a Robín - vámonos de aquí Gin - llegó a su lado y la abrazó, saludo a Roland y Regina lo bajo después de darle un beso en la frente como despedida - ¿está todo bien? - susurró cuando la abrazo para irse de allí, ella solo asintió - vamos, ve al coche, ahora te alcanzó - le dio un beso en la sien, Regina obedeció y caminó por dónde había llegado Jefferson sin voltear a ver a Robín - ¿Qué le hiciste? - su tono era seco y duro al igual que su expresión -

─ Hablé con ella y no es de tu incumbencia - respondió molesto, no iba y lo golpeaba solo porque Roland estaba presente -

─ Si involucra a Regina ES mi asunto, y más cuando un tipo como tú la hace llorar…no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella ¿me oyes? O si no, lo pagarás caro - lo amenazó -

─ ¿Y qué me puede hacer un tipo como tú eh? No me das miedo y si quiero estar cerca de Regina lo estaré, mi hijo me une a ella - al decirlo noto cómo Jefferson perdió todo el color por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Roland, lo cual lo dejó intrigado -

─ Advertido estás, si la vuelves a hacer llorar nada me detendrá de darte tu merecido

Diciendo eso se alejó por donde había llegado, dejando en el lugar a un Robín molesto, un Roland confundido y una Marian asombrada.

* * *

Segundo cap!

Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, y pusieron el fic en alertas y favoritos ¡me hacen muy feliz!

La historia calculo yo que durará cerca de unos 5 capítulos que espero poder terminar antes de regresar a la facultad (al igual que mis otros fics) y bueno si conocen la canción "In another life when we are cats" sabrán que me inspiré en el diálogo para hacer la primera parte de la discusión (lo pongo para que no me digan que plagie o algo por el estilo, últimamente estoy algo paranoica x'D) y también, que a pesar de mi deseo original de hacer de Marian una mujer insufrible que literalmente es mejor que este muerta... eh pensado en que tal vez ella merezca un mini final feliz o algo por el estilo... el caso es que no sera la "mala" y entenderá que Robín y Regina son el uno para el otro (además habrá algo muy fuerte por lo que unirlos y que espero se haga realidad en la serie).

Hasta el próximo cap.!


	3. Chapter 3

Sinceramente no lo había esperado. Hacía cerca de tres semanas que Robín y ella hubieran "terminado" su relación cuando se enteró. No era como cualquier otra mujer lo sabía claro, normalmente sucedía con el inicio de náuseas, mareos y desmayos pero no, a ella no le ocurrió así.

De recién que lo comenzó a sospechar fue cuando su magia cambió, le tomaba más de dos intentos el realizar el más sencillo hechizo y el color morado pasó a ser cada vez más pálido hasta volverse blanco: el color de la magia buena. Después fueron sus cambios de humor, en un momento rebosaba de discreta felicidad y al siguiente amenazaba con volver a la vida de la Reina Malvada. Jefferson y el resto de la oficina sufrieron de sus cambios por una semana. Después, claro está Jefferson la obligó a ir con Víctor para que la revisara, Regina sabía que no era tanto para ver si estaba bien sino para descansar de sus estresantes cambios bruscos de humor y buscar una cura si lo que tenía era una enfermedad mental o algo así…Ninguno se esperaba lo que iban a oír.

Cuando Víctor les dijo del estado de Regina ninguno reaccionó al momento, tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Regina gritara un gran ¿Qué? Y Jefferson se desmayara. Una vez que despertaron al castaño Whale les preguntó si el niño o niña era de ambos a lo que Regina respondió que el bebé era de Robín Hood pero que no le pensaba decir nada a él y que eso era ahora un secreto entre los tres.

─ Entiende que tarde o temprano comenzará a notarse ¿y que harás en ese momento? ¿Decir que te has comido una sandía entera, acaso? Además, sí es de Hood, él tiene derecho a saberlo - fue su recomendación para después darles un calendario de visitas programadas para seguir el embarazo mes por mes -

─ Tú cuida que este sano y ya, yo me encargo de lo demás, y eso incluye a quien decirle al verdad - Regina respondió molesta -

Justo al día siguiente fue cuando Roland los acompañó a comer y tuvo la discusión con Robín. De allí que Jefferson se pusiera pálido cuando hizo mención de un hijo y se relajara al saber que hablaba de Roland, lo amenazó y se fue directo al auto, donde Regina ya lo esperaba.

─ ¿Jeff? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálido - Regina que estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto lo miró extrañada -

─ Sí… solo vámonos de aquí, el tipo me pone mal - arrancó el auto y se fueron directo a la Alcaldía, aún tenían una junta a la que asistir -

El resto del camino no se mencionó ya nada respecto a Robín y lo que había sucedido. Llegaron a la junta y todo transcurrió normal.

Pasaron los días y fue un sábado en la mañana que Jefferson y Regina decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque, ella aún tenía dudas con el hecho de decirle a alguien más acerca de su embarazo y además tenía cita con Whale a la tarde y no deseaba ir sola. Robín junto con Roland habían tenido la misma idea de salir un rato al parque.

Regina y Jefferson se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, cerca de ellos estaban los juegos para niños, donde Roland jugaba tranquilamente siendo observado por Robín que al ver a los otros dos acercarse se ocultó en los arbustos detrás de ellos.

─ Deberías decirle, no está bien que le ocultes este tipo de cosas Gina - Jefferson al miraba serio y había cierto reproche en su voz -

─ "_¿Desde cuándo a Regina le gusta que le digan Gina?"_ - es lo que se preguntaba Robín -

─ Eso es cosa mía Jeff, y te recuerdo que no solo yo lo oculto, tú también guardas el secreto - comento mirando hacia los niños -

─ Regina… ¿qué hubiera pasado si… en ese momento yo te hubiera dicho que te fugaras conmigo? - su tono era melancólico y la miraba fijamente a los ojos -

─ ¿En qué momento Jeff?

─ Cuando… cuando Daniel no revivió… antes de que… volvieras al lado de Rumpelstiltskin

─ Yo… no lo sé, en ese momento mi corazón, esperanzas y sueños estaban deshechos… todo lo que deseaba era ya no sentir más, para perdonar, olvidar y seguir adelante….Nunca lo logré, no hasta hace poco, creo

─ Yo, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde… me habría quedado contigo y… te habría dado una vida para vivir, un amor para dar y recibir y… una oportunidad para no caer ante la oscuridad - le confesó -

─ Jeff ¿qué intentas decirme?

─ Que en ese momento tuve miedo Regina, te vi tan rota y sola que me dio terror intentar arreglarte… no porque no quisiera… sino por lo que podría pasarme si decidía ir en contra de Rumpel…. Y ahora me arrepiento de eso con todas mis fuerzas ¡Debí quedarme a tu lado! Yo solo… solo hubiera deseado hacer algo - apartó la mirada - hubiera deseado quedarme y amarte con todas mis fuerzas… pero fui un cobarde - el tono de molestia hacia sí mismo y la pose de derrota en el hombre removió algo en el corazón de Regina… algo que creía olvidado -

─ Tal vez pero… ahora estás aquí - le tomó de la cara - me encontraste de nuevo, cuando perdí mi razón de vivir, cuando no encontraba razón alguna para seguir y lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo y ya no sentir más - lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Jefferson las secó con su pulgar al tiempo que la tomaba de la cara también - y esta vez te quedaste, me hiciste ver que no tenía por qué rendirme tan fácil y si no fuera por ti ahora mismo no sabría de esta grandiosa razón para seguir - dijo refiriéndose al bebé, pero Robín lo interpretó como la relación que esos dos llevaban - Todo ocurrió por ti, por darme solo una razón para ver las cosas de diferente manera y quedarte a mi lado… además… si me lo hubieras dicho en ese entonces yo… - estaba insegura de decirlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo correcto, no podía guardarlo por más tiempo - yo sí me hubiera ido junto contigo, tenía un corazón listo para romperse y sé que si me hubiera quedado contigo lo único que hubieras hecho con él hubiera sido arreglarlo y amarlo… yo te hubiese amado - le confesó sonriéndole y el corazón de Robín se rompió un poco más -

─ Regina… - la abrazó contra sí y ella acomodó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de él -

─ Me hubiera gustado tanto poder amarte Jefferson… tanto - escondió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó más fuerte -

Robín se retiró silenciosamente de allí, fue por Roland y regresó al bosque. Escuchar esa plática lo había dejado devastado, no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Jefferson amaba a Regina desde hace tanto? ¿Regina deseaba poder haberlo amado? "_Claro que sí, él no la hubiera lastimado como tú"_ le reprochó su mente. Ahora estaba más que convencido ¡Recuperaría a Regina de las manos de ese sombrerero oportunista! Pero… no lo haría moliendo a golpes al tipo como su furia le aconsejaba… volvería a enamorar a Regina, eso es lo que haría y le mostraría al tipo ese que ÉL, Robín Hood era el Amor Verdadero de ella.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices solo… por tus hormonas alborotadas? - Jefferson la miró -

─ Nada tienen que ver mis hormonas en esto -aclaró divertida- sería lindo amarte a ti en lugar de Robín en estos momentos pero…

─ ¿Pero…?

─ Mi corazón le pertenece a él y por algo pasaron las cosas, por algo tú y yo no estuvimos ni estaremos juntos

─ No tengo siquiera una oportunidad ¿no?

─ No Jeff, amo a Robín con todo mi corazón… no importa lo que haya pasado, lo amo a él

─ Bueno, al menos lo intenté… muy tarde pero lo intenté - se dijo mirándola -

─ Te quiero mucho y hasta podría decir que estoy enamorada de ti pero… no es suficiente Jeff

─ Lo sé, nadie elige a quien querer Regina, eso lo sé muy bien - le sonrió triste y la abrazó - por eso sé que me dolerá mucho dejarte ir con él… Robín te ama y no parará hasta tenerte de nuevo a su lado… mucho menos cuando sepa que esperas un hijo de él - la abrazó más fuerte hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella, sofocando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos -

─ Jeff… lo que daría yo por evitarte esto…

─ Te amo Regina… - susurró -

─ Jeff

─ Al menos tenía que decírtelo una vez -la soltó lentamente y al verla sonrió esta vez feliz - vamos, tenemos una cita a la que acudir y llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos aquí - se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla -

Regina le sonrió triste y tomo la mano, al levantarse no la soltó. Sabía que todo hubiera sido mejor si amara al hombre que caminaba a un lado de ella en lugar del arquero que seguro estaba en el bosque pero ¿Quién dijo que el camino al Amor Verdadero era fácil? La misma Snow tuvo que pasar por quien sabe cuánto para estar con Charming y ahora se los veía muy felices con su pequeño niño y Rumpel… bueno, el tipo era todo un caso, pero aun así ahora mismo estaba casado con Belle, quien lo amaba a pesar de todo. Sabía que tarde o temprano… ella también sería así de feliz y sabía que Robín estaría allí con ella para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Al llegar al hospital pasaron a recepción para esperar a que los llamaran, Jefferson fue por algo de beber y Regina se quedó sola. Hasta que Marian, que había ido por un rápido examen de sangre para saber cuál era su tipo, se sentó a un lado de ella. Lo habían pedido en la escuela a Roland y ella como no sabía que había distintos tipos de sangre fue al hospital para que la ayudaran. Todo se le hacía raro, ya que no tenía una vida ficticia creada por la maldición.

─ Hola - la saludó temerosa -

─ ¿Es a mí a quien le hablas? - Regina volteó a verla extrañada -

─ Sí… yo, la otra noche ni siquiera me presenté bien - comenzó pero Regina la detuvo -

─ Sé quién eres, Lady Marian… la esposa de Robín. Yo misma te mandé ejecutar ¿recuerdas?

─ Se supone que ya no eres esa persona y, te repito, no me presenté la otra noche así que lo haré ahora - su tono era suave pero firme - Soy Marian, la exesposa de Robín Hood y… quisiera disculparme contigo, Alcaldesa Regina - dijo para sorpresa de la otra - yo llegué aquí desde el pasado, y aunque para mi fueron solo unos días desde que vi a mi esposo e hijo… para ellos fue mucho más tiempo. Hubo un momento en que realmente morí y fue gracias a eso que Robín se liberó de los votos que hicimos pero yo no lo entendí así… yo creía tontamente que todo estaba tal cual lo dejé y sé que con mis acciones herí no solo a Roland o a Robín… sino también a ti - se volteó a verla y la tomó de la mano - quiero disculparme porque por mi culpa perdiste en un instante todo lo que te ganaste con creces, mi hijo te adora, mi exesposo te ama y yo solo vine a estorbar… ahora lo entiendo y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos me doy cuenta de que yo ya no tengo cabida en sus vidas, no te pido que seas mi amiga ni nada solo quiero que me perdones… porque sé que yo no debería estar aquí y vine a quitarte cosas que son tuyas nada más

─ Marian yo…

─ Sé que puedes elegir no hacerlo Regina, pero - lágrimas salían de sus ojos - entiende que todo esto es una locura para mí ¡yo solo deseaba ver a mi familia! Nada más y ver que están felices contigo no hace otra cosa que confirmarme que no debería estar aquí… pero también darme cuenta que han encontrado su felicidad junto a ti - le sonrió - te pido que perdones a Robín, porque todo fue culpa mía y que hagas caso a tu corazón y seas feliz con él… yo no me interpondré - diciendo eso la soltó - ahora solo recuerda que está en ti la opción de ser feliz con él - después salió del hospital, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí -

─ Gina, nos toca pasar - Jefferson llegó con una botella de agua en mano y ella solo lo siguió, tenía mucho que pensar ahora y la sincera sonrisa de Marian no se iba de su cabeza ¿La había llamado Regina? -

* * *

Hola! espero que les siga gustando el fic. para la plática entre Jefferson y Regina me inspiré mucho en la canción Only One de Alex Band (recomiendo que la escuchen en esa parte, es hermosa). Tambien que como dije en caps anteriores, Marian no será la mala de la historia y a pesar de haber MadQueen seguirá siendo un fic OutlawQueen, sí se que hago sufrir al lindo de Jeff pero le conseguiré a alguien (y no, no será Marian. Por si alguno de ustedes lo llegó a pensar).

Por último: **BrujaBlanca88**, espero haber logrado llenar tus expectativas con tu pedido.

¡Recuerden dejar reviews y avisarme de algún horror ortográfico o dedazo que pude haber cometido!


	4. Chapter 4

Entraron a la revisión y Whale les dijo que todo iba bien, y que pronto sabrían que sería si niño o niña pero Regina no quiso que le dijeran, quería que fuera sorpresa y Whale accedió a no decirle, pero cuando ya se iban Jefferson le pidió que a él sí le dijera pues quería comprar las cosas y que si al final era niño no terminara usando cosas rosas o viceversa si era niña.

─ No deberías emocionarte tanto Jefferson, tarde o temprano Hood lo sabrá y es él quien cumplirá el papel de padre, no tú - Regina que estaba pensativa no los escuchó y Jefferson que estaba por irse lo miró mal -

─ Ese es mí problema Víctor, no el tuyo - respondió enojado, aun sabiendo que el rubio se lo decía con buena intención -

─ Jefferson ¿nos vamos? - Regina volteó a mirarlos y estos se despidieron -

─ ¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de regresar a tu casa?

─ En realidad no, tengo mucho que pensar… creo que prefiero irme a casa - las palabras de Marian no dejaban su cabeza -

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

─ Siempre lo haces ¿por qué preguntas? - volteó a mirarlo extrañada -

─ Después de lo que te dije en la mañana ya no sé si deseas mi compañía… - lo dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa y sin mirarla a la cara -

─ Jeff, con lo de en la mañana pusimos las cosas en claro en ese momento, creí eso al menos… yo estoy, enamorada de ti pero no puedo amarte como tú me amas a mí y posiblemente sea yo quien se cuestione si aún deseas estar a mi lado después de saberlo - lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, el tono en que lo dijo era bajo y con cierto toque de tristeza -

─ Regina yo… jamás podría alejarme de tu lado, no importa si tu no me amas como yo a ti - la tomó de las manos - siempre estaré para ti… no te volveré a fallar - ella le sonrió y él le dio un beso en la frente - vamos, aun debo preparar la comida y pasar por Grace a la escuela

─ ¿Sí la dejaste tomar las clases de pintura?

─ Bueno, después de los argumentos que ambas me dieron y los ojitos de cachorro de ella, Roland y Henry ¿cómo decirle que no? Ustedes cuatro son unos montoneros, no me dejaron opción - reclamó con fingido enfado haciéndola reír -

Sabía perfectamente que Regina no lo amaba y que jamás lo haría, pero al menos en esos momentos él era todo lo que tenía y hasta que Hood no remendara su error el aprovecharía lo máximo de su tiempo con ella y ese bebé.

Llegaron a la mansión y entre los dos prepararon la comida que consistió en la famosa lasaña de Regina y un pastel de frutas que Jefferson preparó. Cuando todo estuvo listo Regina le dio la mitad de lo preparado para que se llevara a su casa y se despidieron en la puerta.

Regina regresó y esperó a que Emma fuera a dejar a Henry que ese fin de semana se quedaría con ella. Jefferson subió a su auto y fue a la escuela por Grace, como era sábado la escuela estaba casi vacía y tardó un poco en encontrar el salón donde impartían la clase. Al llegar notó que solo faltaba Grace por salir y que ella hablaba animada con su maestra.

─ Me alegra que tu padre te dejara venir a las clases Grace, tienes un talento innato para esto ¡Solo mira el hermoso dibujo que hiciste hoy!

─ Gracias, yo… en realidad pedí la clase debido a la insistencia de Henry, a él le gustan mis dibujos… siempre y cuando no sean personas claro, ese no es mi fuerte

─ Bueno, con la práctica se soluciona todo y ya verás que pronto podrás dibujarlo muy bien - le sonrió -

─ ¿Por qué yo… querría dibujarlo? - preguntó con sus mejillas rosas -

─ Pues porque es tu amigo ¿no? - le respondió divertida -

─ Sí, claro… lo dibujaré cuando sepa hacerlo bien - aseguró ella volteando para que su sonrojo no se notara, pero ambos adultos lo vieron -

─ Bien, será mejor que salgamos ya, seguro que tu padre espera por ti - tomaron sus bolsas y salieron -

Jefferson se apartó de la puerta, ninguna de las dos lo había visto y para cuando se dieron cuenta, la maestra y él habían chocado tirando la bolsa con materiales de ella.

─ ¡Lo siento! No lo vi… - se disculpó aun en el suelo, mientras recogía sus cosas -

─ Fue mi culpa, por no avisar de mi llegada - rebatió él mientras la ayudaba a juntar los pinceles que estaban por el piso. Grace solo los veía - Disculpe por tirar sus cosas

─ No se preocupe - al decir eso sus ojos coincidieron y ambos dejaron de hablar -

Jefferson tenía la mirada fija en los grises ojos de ella, sintiendo como si antes los hubiera visto y el mismo reconocimiento brillaba en los ojos de ella.

─ Sombrerero… - murmuró sorprendida -

─ ¿Nos conocemos? - la ayudó a levantarse tomándola del brazo, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro -

─ Sí… o bueno, nos conocíamos tú… ¿no me recuerdas? - había decepción en su voz -

Jeff la miró al completo, despegando sus ojos de los de ella y la miró, piel pálida, cabello ondulado castaño claro, casi rubio y sus brillantes ojos grises, traía una falda con vuelo blanca y una blusa verde claro con mangas corta, unas zapatillas con poco tacón que hacían que le llegara al cuello. Al principio no la ubicó pero cambio las ropas y el cabello suelto por un vestido como los que usaba Regina de joven, color azul oscuro y una trenza.

─ ¡Nicole! - dijo al final abrazándola, ella sonrió y correspondió el abrazo -

─ Ahora me llamo Irene, pero sí, soy yo - se separaron y ella lo tomó de la cara -

─ No creí volverte a ver, yo supuse que… te habías quedado en Wonderland

─ Pues, ese era el plan de mi madre pero… cuando la maldición llegó y te atrapó ¿recuerdas que fui detrás de ti? - el asintió - pues, a mitad del camino te perdí de vista pero no pude salir de la maldición y me arrastró a este lugar… tenía la esperanza de verte cuando se rompió la primera y después… aparecí en el Bosque Encantado pero no logré encontrarte… supuse que al final te habías perdido en algún otro reino

─ Yo… me alegro tanto de verte otra vez

─ A mí también me alegra haberte encontrado al fin

Iban a decir algo más pero un ligero carraspeo les recordó que no estaban solos, algo apenados voltearon a ver a Grace, que los veía entre divertida y confundida.

─ ¿Me perdí de algo? -les preguntó mirándolos alternadamente -

─ ¡Grace!... bien, yo… conozco a tu maestra - soltó al final recibiendo una mirada divertida y una ceja alzada de ambas - ¿qué?

─ De eso ya me di cuenta papá

─ Bueno, lo que tu padre intenta decir, o eso creo, es que nos conocimos en Wonderland - comenzó -

─ ¿Qué personaje eres?

─ Bueno, en realidad yo no aparezco en el cuento pero ¿recuerdas a la condesa?

─ Sí, la condesa que se encuentra Alicia…. La mujer más fea que ella conoció

─ ¡Grace! - la reprendió Jefferson -

─ No, déjala, está bien - lo calmó Irene - sí, digamos que mi madre no era una mujer muy agraciada - rió -

─ ¿Eres hija de la condesa?

─ Sí, pero yo nunca salí en la historia porque yo no conocí a Alicia

─ Ya veo y se ve que son muy amigos, o lo eran al menos - siguió ella -

─ Sí, bueno, eso creo - volteó a verlo -

─ Lo somos, definitivamente lo somos - sonrió feliz y Grace notó que era una sonrisa parecida a la que les daba a Regina -

Ella no era tonta, sabía bien que su papá amaba a la reina, pero también sabía que ella aunque lo quisiera, amaba profundamente a Robín Hood y que tarde o temprano ellos dos volverían a estar juntos y ella y su padre saldrían sobrando en la ecuación. Por eso al notar la mirada de su maestra y el comportamiento de su padre sonrió para sí. Tal vez su segunda oportunidad había aparecido por fin.

* * *

Bien, nuevo capitulo y ya encontramos a la que será la pareja de Jefferson... aún no me decido por la de Marian pero a como van las cosas probablemente la deje sola. ¡Acepto sugerencias en cuanto a eso!

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para gusto de Regina y cuando lo notó ya tenía tres meses, llegado ese punto su ropa empezó a quedarle más que justa, por lo que decidió que antes de hacer su cambio de guardarropa le diría a Henry que estaba embarazada aunque Jefferson le había dicho que el chico ya lo sospechaba. Fue por ello que un fin de semana cualquiera preparó la cena para ellos dos nada más, Jefferson había quedado de cenar con ¿Nicole? ¿Irene? Ya ni sabía cómo llamar a la chica pero eso no importaba, Regina se alegraba de que estos dos salieran y quizás se enamoraran (más de lo que ya parecían estarlo) pues Jefferson se merecía un Final Feliz, el cual ella no se podía permitir con él.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, hablaban acerca de la escuela y los deberes en la alcaldía pero a la hora del postre Regina se encontraba algo nerviosa y Henry notandolo decidió ayudarla.

− ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme mamá?

− Sí… - dudó un momento y después mirándolo a los ojos lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Henry, tendrás un hermano pronto

Al momento él no reaccionó pero después con una gran sonrisa se acercó y la abrazó.

− ¡Al fin lo dijiste! -celebró ganándose la mirada confundida de Regina - vamos mamá ¿extraños antojos, el color verde en las mañanas y tu muestra de sentimientos más fuerte que nunca? Se veía venir algo así, además de tus constantes visitas al doctor… lo suponía desde hace más de un mes - le sonrió, pero después su mirada se volvió un poco triste - ¿de quién es?

− ¿Cómo dices? - eso la había tomado por sorpresa -

− Sí, ¿es de Jefferson o de Robín? - se explicó mirándola fijamente -

− Es de Robín por supuesto, tú sabes mejor que nadie que entre Jeff y yo solo hay amistad - le aclaró algo sorprendida -

− Sí, pero también sé que tú sientes algo más por él y que Jefferson está enamorado de ti, te ama… así que pensé que tal vez, se involucraron un tiempo o algo así - se explicó -

− Definitivamente, ese año en New York pasó muy rápido ¡esos temas no son para niños como tú! - exclamó negando con la cabeza -

− Vamos mamá, ya no soy un niño pequeño - Henry puso rodó los ojos al decir eso -

− Dejame en mi pequeño mundo donde aún eres un niño inocente, no un adolescente - replicó Regina abrazandolo, en el fondo a ella le agradaba que Henry creciera… pero muy en el fondo, pues aun no estaba lista para dejar ir a su pequeño niño -

En otra parte ese mismo día Marian se encontraba paseando por el parque, apenas se había animado a conocer de cabo a rabo Storybrooke y había decidido empezar por los lugares que más frecuentaban Robin y compañía. Lo hacia sola pues desde que aclarasen las cosas Roland se repartía su tiempo entre Robin y ella. Aunque en el fondo sabía que a Roland no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y que lo hacía solo porque Regina se lo había pedido. Ella ahora vivía en el hostal de la abuela y estaba buscando trabajo, como ella no tenía una vida ficticia creada por la maldición le era más difícil que a los demás pero no se iba a rendir.

Había decidido sentarse en una banca con un diario en mano, estaba en la sección de empleos buscando algo que siquiera le sonara al menos familiar o un poco conocido. omitiendo algunas miradas que recibía pues aún usaba su vestido con que había llegado. No es que no tuviera ropa de ese mundo pues Robin como el caballero que era le había comprado un guardarropa completo la semana en que llegó pero le era más cómodo andar con su suelto vestido azul.

En un momento se quedó mirando uno de los anuncios que ponía: "Solicito ayudante general" y al leer los requisitos que pedían hubo algunas cosas que ella no conocía por lo que las murmuraba intentando hallarles sentido.

− ¿Certificado de estudios superiores? ¿Título? ¿Acaso aquí la escuela es tan diferente o qué? ¿Y de dónde se sacan estas cosas? - murmuraba mirando ceñuda el anuncio -

− Eso se obtiene después de cursar 5 años o más una carrera… claro que aquí nadie ha cursado nada después de todo - escuchó que alguien comentó detrás de ella haciendo que diera un gritito de sorpresa - ¡disculpe, no fue mi intención asustarla! - exclamó alarmado el hombre -

Marian volteó hacia la profunda voz y se encontró de frente con un hombre de piel pálida pero bronceada por el sol, de cabello rubio algo ondulado y largo hasta el cuello, era alto y fornido pero no exagerado y de unos ojos azul profundo. Llevaba puesta una playera de manga larga verde olivo arremangada hasta los codos, pantalón de lo que llamaban pana color gris.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué me asustó así? -

− Disculpe, no era mi intención pero… no pude evitar escuchar sus preguntas y me pareció lo correcto contestarle… - el hombre le sonrió un poco avergonzado y a Marian se le tiñeron ligeramente las mejillas de rojo al verlo -

Se quedaron un momento en silencio solo mirándose, hasta que el reaccionó tendiendole la mano en forma de saludo.

− Me llamo John, John Smith - le dedicó una sonrisa - y de nuevo, me disculpo por haberla asustado señorita…

− Marian, mi nombre es Marian - correspondió el saludo - y en realidad fue culpa mía, estaba tan distraída que no lo note

− Bueno Marian, aun así como todo caballero debo disculparme adecuadamente ¿le gustaría ir por un maravilloso chocolate a Granny´s? - le ofreció el brazo y aunque al principio dudó un poco, Marian aceptó -

Juntos fueron caminando de regreso al pueblo, John haciendo reír a Marian como la morena no había reído desde hacía mucho y ella le sacaba algunas sonrisas al rubio también, después de un rato terminaron por dejar las formalidades de lado y comenzaron a tutearse. Pasaron por algunas calles y quienes habían estado en la presentación del pequeño Neal los miraban extrañados y algunos murmuraban al verlos pasar.

− Sé que pareceré paranoico pero ¿por qué tantas personas nos miran y murmuran? - le comentó en un susurro -

− Sin querer ofenderte pero, es a mí a quien ven… hace algunos meses me vieron con el que entonces era mi esposo y se les hace extraño verme del brazo de otro hombre… o creo que es eso - Marian había perdido toda sonrisa y ahora una triste mirada opacaba sus ojos -

− Pero milady, no tienes por qué poner una cara tan afectada ¿es que acaso la separación fue por alguna trágica circunstancia? -apoyó su mano libre en la de Marian, mirándola preocupado -

− No, claro que no… por suerte él sigue vivo - aseguró dándole una triste sonrisa - es solo que él encontró otro amor y yo no quise separarlos - se intentó explicar - es complicado…

− Bueno, como suelen decir… todo ocurre por alguna razón ¿no lo crees? - intentó animarla y Marian al voltear y fijar su vista en los ojos de John sonrió para sí -

− Sí, tal vez tengas razón… - bajo la mirada, de nuevo se había ruborizado un poco y fue justo en ese momento que recordó por qué murmuraba en el parque - ¡cielos, la cita de trabajo! - grito asustando un poco al rubio -

− ¿Cita de trabajo?

− Sí, había quedado de ir a una, era hace como una hora… cielos, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

− ¿Dónde era? tal vez aún puedas ir

− Era en una tienda, algo sobre una asistente o algo así… pero dudo que me atiendan… - agacho la cabeza desanimada ¿así era como quería conseguir un trabajo? ¿olvidando las citas de empleo?

John iba a decir algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar y el rápido atendió la llamada.

− ¿Diga? ¡Sandra! ¿qué olvidé qué? ¡pero si no había nada programa…! espera un minuto ¿cómo se llamaba la chica? - Marian lo veía atenta, cuando él volteó a verla sonriendo - de hecho creo que no falté a nada… sí, fue de casualidad de hecho… no, no hagas ya nada ella queda contratada… no, no es una broma mía es completamente en serio… sí, nos presentaremos el lunes, sí hasta luego, nos vemos - guardo el celular y la miró sonriendo - ¿de casualidad el lugar era "Smith y asociados"?

− Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

− Bueno, porque el dueño y el que se supone que te iba a hacer la entrevista soy yo - Marian se le quedo viendo sorprendida - pero como te has dado cuenta soy algo distraído y se me había olvidado por completo…

− Entonces, la llamada que recibiste y eso de que ya habías hecho la entrevista significa que…

− En efecto, Lady Marian queda usted contratada como mi asistente personal - informó tomándola del brazo - y la espero en al oficina el lunes a las 9 ¿qué te parece?

− ¡Eso es maravilloso!... oh pero, en ese caso tú eres mi jefe y yo… cielo santo yo no debería tratarte…¡tratarlo! con tanta confianza… disculpeme - se soltó gracilmente -

− Espera un momento, sí a partir ahora soy tu jefe pero eso no significa que debamos dejar de ser o comenzar a ser amigos -Marian lo miró asombrada - puede que en horario de trabajo sí nos debamos relacionar como Jefe-asistente pero fuera de eso ¿podemos seguir conociendonos? me agradas milady y no me gustaría perder lo que comienza a ser una amistad solo porque ahora debemos trabajar juntos

− Me parece bien - Marian lo miró sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente, ese día había reído y sonreído como no lo hacía desde que era una chiquilla y eso le agradaba -

* * *

Bien, eh aquí el nuevo cap. debo de agradecer la ayuda de Saori Luna por al sugerencia de usar a John Smith como pareja de Marian y después de mucho buscar... pues el actor en el que se basara (para que se den una idea de como se ven) es Chris Hemsworth, pero antes de tener el aspecto de Thor... después subiré una imagen a mi cuenta de tumblr para que allí los vean (recuerden que la pagina esta en mi perfil). Por otro lado, seguramente tardaré en actualizar esta y mis demás historias... la facultad absorbe casi mi tiempo al completo por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir... pero lo intentaré.

También agradezco a: Saori Luna, Naiuu Hooker O'Donoghue, AngelesOfficial y Maria por sus comentarios que siempre animan.

Ya saben, cualquier error o dedazo avísenme en un lindo review :3


End file.
